Le Prophète du Temps
by Uly-san
Summary: Quand un être sans famille est bafoué, haï et violenté par le monde entier, il hérite alors du pouvoir de l'incarnation de sa Haine. Ce monde entier se doit d'être alors détruit et remplacé, c'est la tache du Jikan no Yogen-sha. Mais que faire lorsque vos cheveux deviennent blancs et que des "oreilles" de lapin de même couleur prennent place sur votre tête ?
1. Chapter 1

Un éclair zébra le ciel. Imposant son hurlement nocturne terrifiant par dessus la lourde pluie qui tombait sur le village, ses maisons, et le petit garçon qui tentait dans une précipitation incontrôlée d'entrer la clé de son appartement dans la serrure de la porte de bois qui bloquait l'accès de son ultime refuge.

« Il est là ! »

« Bouuuh ! Hahaha ! »

« Le démon ! »

Un retentissement de voix non loin le pétrifia instantanément dans son mouvement. Ils étaient là. Tournant brusquement la tête dans la direction où d'où les voix provenaient, ses yeux terriblement bleus eurent fini de trahir sa position. Il les vit en de vagues et obscures mouvements dans la pénombre nocturne, non loin à une dizaine de mètres à côté de la bouche de rue qu'il avait emprunté avant eux.

Malheur, ils l'avaient rattrapé et si il n'ouvrait immédiatement la porte, s'en serait fini de lui. Dans une maladresse due à sa panique grandissante, il échoua dans sa tentative d'insérer la clé et la fit tomber sur le pas de la porte dans un cliquettement qui pour lui semblait, réellement, assourdissant.

Retournant la tête en direction de la sortie de ruelle, il n'entendait rien mais les voyaient venir comme si ils étaient aussi lents que des escargots sur du sable.

Le Tonnerre gronda sourdement comme pour l'arracher à sa contemplation. Un Anbu apparut alors sans un bruit juste à côté de lui et si ce n'était que pour sa chance et ses sens en alerte, alors jamais il ne l'aurait remarqué. Lui faisant dos sur le pas de la porte, il faisait face à la onzaine de personnes venues spécialement pour lui rendre visite.

« Récupère ta clé et enferme toi bien, petit. » Lui fit-il discrètement.

Il ne répondit pas mais fit machinalement ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

Alors qu'il insérait sa clé nouvellement ramassée, le ninja du Konoha Butaï reprit la parole à voix haute.

« Halte-là ! » Tonna t-il de sa voix neutre, interpellant les villageois. « Une agression injustifiée envers un enfant de Konoha, le Jinchuuriki de surcroît constitue un crime de premier ordre, retournez chez vous avant que je ne sévisse. »

Sa déclaration surprit tout autant les accusés que le concerné. Avait t-il seulement prit sa défense ? A lui l'enfant paria de la feuille ? Improbable, pour ne pas dire anormal. Même lui trouvait ce simple fait risible.

Même s'il ne savait qu'en penser, il accepta volontiers cette aide inespérée avec la naïve gratitude de l'enfant de six ans qu'il était. Il ouvrit finalement la porte, soulagé. Un sourire béant et une expression de plénitude collés au visage.

« Comment ?! » S'insurgea l'un des hommes du petit groupe civil. « Je vous rappellerais que ce sont nos impôts et notre présence qui vous assurent votre revenu ainsi que votre travail, alors vous allez gentillement nous laisser passer ninja. »

« Ce que vous tentez de faire est une agression sur mineur, crime sévèrement puni par les lois du pays du feu. »

Oui, derrière la porte son sourire s'étira d'avantage. Ce soir, enfin, un homme le protégerait. C'était la fin de toute une vie de souffrance et de fuite. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il serait en sécurité à Konoha. C'était une certitude...

« Cependant villageois... » Reprit le ninja. « Voyez vous, cette agression est en réalité... Entièrement Justifiée. »

L'Uzumaki se figea si bien que l'on n'aurait même pas pu sentir le pou de son sang la main sur la gorge. C'était un cauchemar... Alors finalement c'était ainsi que cela finirait. Dans la douleur, la trahison, son sang et la solitude, encore une fois.

Des larmes salées commencèrent à couler timidement sur ses joues et étrangement, un rire nerveux qu'il ne s'expliquait pas lui prit la gorge alors qu'il réentendait parler le ninja.

« Doton : Affaissement **.** » Fit le ninja masqué.

Pétrifié, Naruto vit sa porte s'affaisser par terre comme si elle aurait été faite de sable sous le vent. La lumière de la chandelle d'entrée lui fut progressivement dissimulée au fur et à mesure que ses futurs tortionnaires passèrent son entrée, pour lui faire découvrir se qu'il savait être, une nuit d'enfer.

« Vous m'avez mentit... »

Les yeux clos sur son lit, le patient n°27 de l'hôpital de Konoha venait d'amorcer dans un calme tendu l'ultime conversation qu'il se savait devoir tenir avec Hiruzen Sarutobi.

« Encore une fois.. Tromper, trahir et haïr sont des termes qui vous conviennent aussi bien qu'à votre village ! » Lâcha t-il avec mépris.

« Naruto... Écoute moi ! Je n'ai.. » Commença Hiruzen.

« Tais toi ! Je ne veux rien entendre et toi, écoutes ce que j'ai à dire. » Le coupa t-il.

…

Le vieil Hokage ne répondit pas. Jamais personne n'avait parlé à un Kage d'une telle façon. Un tutoiement vulgaire, doublé d'ordres était une offense que un daimyô ne se serait permise mais il ne releva pas.

Car même malgré la forme totalement irrespectueuse et inacceptable, c'était incontestablement légitime. Il n'avait pas le cœur à lui faire valoir son autorité dans un tel moment de détresse.

« Te rappelles-tu mon rêve ? »

Quelle question ! Évidemment qu'il s'en rappelait. De tout temps il lui avait confié son désir d'accéder au poste d'Hokage. L'ultime accomplissement de la carrière ninja. Son titre le plus prestigieux, gouverner le village et le pays du feu en tant que second Roi de celui ci.

Autrefois, il l'avait dit à quiconque, voulant l'entendre ou non qu'il serait leur Kage un jour. Ces temps ci, il lui voyait de moins en moins cette conviction, ce désir lui semblait ne devenir plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été.

« Je vous haïs tous. Sans la moindre distinction. » Déclara d'un ton grave l'Uzumaki.

Là encore il ne répondit pas. Lui mieux que quiconque connaissait le poids de la souffrance lui étant infligé par Konoha depuis sa naissance. C'était si bien dans l'ordre des choses que c'en était même étonnant que cela se produise si tard.

« Si j'ai toujours voulu être Hokage. » Poursuivit t-il. « C'était pour qu'aussi ingrats et cruels que vous puissiez être, vous montrer que même le plus indigne des paria était comme vous et pouvait être fort et vous protéger. Mais comme on dit, il n'y a pas plus sourd que celui qui refuse d'entendre. »

Et c'était vrai. Le vieil Hokage l'entendait déblatérer vérités sur vérités, des choses sombres. La réalité... Sa réalité.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire Naruto... » Lui répondit-il après un temps. « Mais même malgré tout l'amour que je te portes, que je te dois, et la légitimité de tes convictions. Si tu tentes de faire du mal à Konoha il sera de mon devoir de t'en empêcher. C'est la vocation du Hokage. Ton rêve...

Ne fais rien de stupide, s'il te plaît... »

Toujours sur son lit, le petit blond ne lui répondit pas. Au delà du fait qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler, il se sentait étrange... Peut être était-ce les médicaments ? Mais peu importait. Une sourde colère trop longtemps refoulée s'était emparée de lui et il savait qu'inévitablement son rêve était désormais une relique de son passé et de sa faiblesse. La Vengeance était ce qui dicterait ses actes, jusqu'à la destruction de Konoha.

Alors que le Sarutobi se levait pour quitter le chevet du blond convalescent, il s'arrêta alors que sa voix s'élevait à nouveau dans la pièce.

« Tu sais grand père, cette nuit j'ai fais un rêve. J'ai vu quelque chose et je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Dans le noir on ne pouvait lui discerner que peu de choses.

Elle est immense **,** Grande comme le monde et les étoiles parcours son corps noir.

Elle possède neufs dents cassées, semblant sortir à même de sa peau,

Elle possède un beau chapeau de fleurs, mais étrangement, celui-ci semblait incomplet, comme si quelqu'un lui avait fait quelque chose.

Haine possède aussi une langue visqueuse, gorgée du sadisme d'un million d'années de rancune.

Mais surtout elle possède un unique Œil Rouge, lui même orné de seize petites virgules noires, ne clignant jamais, luisant dans le noir comme une étoile, semblant te voir où que tu sois, suivant derrière son orbite ton chemin quand tu le rebrousse avec précipitation.

C'était... Enivrant. »


	2. Enfance - Un vilain Lapin et une Buse ?

Hiruzen Sarutobi est un vieil homme âgé de plus de soixante dix ans, connu de tous au sein de la péninsule Ninja.

Il est connu comme le « Shinobi no Kami », titre décerné par Tobirama Senju lui même lors de sa nomination au poste d'Hokage Sandaime, peu de temps avant la mort de ce dernier par les frères d'Or et d'Argent, pour sa maîtrise de la totalité des techniques Ninjas de Konoha. On raconte qu'il aurait été durant son jeune temps, meilleur que le légendaire Hanzô de la Salamandre, un homme qui aurait repoussé avec l'aide des Salamandres, pas moins de trois armées simultanément pour la défense de Âme, son village, pendant la Seconde Ninken Taisen.

Il l'est également pour être le Kage en fonction qui l'ait été le plus longtemps avec pas moins de quarante huit fiers années de services, la reprise du poste après la mort du quatrième comprise.

Le Sarutobi, sous sa réputation, est en réalité quelqu'un de gentil et pacifiste malgré sa prétendue marginalité.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, pensif, regardait comme il aimait tant le faire ces derniers temps, la vue panoramique qu'il avait depuis la verrière de son bureau. Il venait de sortir d'une réunion d'urgence au Conseil du village. Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée avait eu lieu une tentative d'enlèvement de l'héritière principale de la famille Hyuuga.

C'est dos à la porte qu'il accueillit ses invités.

« Merci Anbu, Rompez. »

« Haï, Hokage-sama. »

Il se retourna et regarda longuement un jeune garçon, futur sujet de son entrevue prochaine. Il avait de beaux yeux bleus foncés, de fins traits qui ornait par trois chacune de ses joues, un beau et noble visage, d'apparence étonnement impassible du point de vu du vieil homme avec les cheveux blond platine. Contrastant avec ses horribles habits oranges déchirés et sa tenue d'hôpital.

 _« Comment vas-tu Naruto ? »_

Aussi eut-il crut bon de lancer la discussion, pour de ne pas provoquer de malaise chez son interlocuteur.

Naruto dévisagea intensément le professeur. Il portait la si caractéristique toge des Kages, le chapeau au dessus de son visage vieillit. Le dos courbé avec sa canne, il semblait bien faible à ses yeux. Cependant, ce n'était qu'une impression. Et il le savait très bien.

« Que me voulez vous, _Hokage-sama ? »_

La question avait été posée avec cynisme, le mépris était palpable dans la voix de l'enfant et le titre employé n'avait rien d'habituel. Cependant, le vieil homme ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise et continua comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

« … Eh bien... Vois-tu, la prochaine rentrée à l'académie Shinobi aura lieue dans.. »

« Abrégez. Je vous ai posé une question. » coupa t-il sèchement. « Que - Me - Vou - lez- Vous ? » Demanda le jeune garçon, articulant avec exagération, feignant le complexe inexistant de sa phrase.

Hiruzen soupira devant l'attitude de son protégé à son égard. Malgré l'habitude, qu'il était difficile de s'imaginer avoir encore une fois détruit la vie d'un jeune enfant par des décisions dont il ne pouvait rien, mais était responsable.

« Je compte t'inscrire à l'académie Ninja. » Déclara fermement le vieil Hokage, se reprenant, sa fuguasse incertitude se volatilisant.

Cependant, sa déclaration ne plut aucunement au concerné. Et le tant soit peu de choses qui ne définissaient pas cette discussion comme une dispute disparut, laissant place à la triste colère de l'incompréhension.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de devenir Ninja. » Répliqua le concerné, agacé.

« Je suis désolé mais c'est le conseil qui en a décidé ainsi. Je ne peux m'y opposer.. »

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour garder son calme, ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes de rage qui lui titillaient les yeux. Il se retourna et parti en courant vers la porte. « Naruto att… » mais la porte avait déjà claqué, et il n'était plus là.

Sentant le poids du passé et de ses remords, venir et revenir, se faisant aussi durs que massifs, il décida de se changer les idées. Il avait beau être l'homme le plus reconnu de son village aujourd'hui, le poids de ce qu'il avait du faire pour réussir était sans comme une mesure par rapport au temps qui avait peu à peu eut raison de sa force et de sa volonté.

« _Je suis sûrement trop vieux pour ces conneries.._ » Songea le vieil homme avec lassitude, se retournant vers sa verrière.

Naruto était sorti en courant. Cette puante odeur de trahison ne faisait que renforcer sa récente aversion pour le village.

Il courait vers chez lui à en perdre haleine, les larmes coulant timidement de ses joues, les seuls passants qui daignèrent s'en préoccuper étaient ceux que l'enfant bousculaient, consciemment ou non. Il n'en avait rien à faire, les haïssant tous sans exceptions.

Ses pensées étaient chaotiques. Un bouillon au goût de haine, de tristesse, de résignation et de confusion. Sa gorge était nouée, et ses jambes par moments vacillaient.

Lorsque enfin, il passa la porte, enfoncée par l'attentat de la veille à son lotissement, n'en tenant plus, il s'effondra à genoux, et pleura. Son avenir lui semblant se dérober, la perspective d'une vie au service du village lui déchirant l'âme.

Cela faisait trois heures depuis sa convocation chez l'Hokage. Et une heure qu'il était sous la douche. L'eau finalement froide était pour lui le cadet de ses soucis, sa peau habituellement laiteusement pâle était rougie par les passages trop répétés d'une brosse qu'on aurait pas osé donner à un chien.

Il se sentait sale.. Salit par ce village qui avait bafoué son propre droit pour l'orientation de sa vie. Un horrible sentiment de soumission qui allait de pair avec une fièvre hypothermique certaine. L'impression de voir l'expression de leur corruption s'étendre sur sa peau tel de la crasse.

Mais alors que l'hypothermie le gagnait lentement mais sûrement, un mouvement de tête hasardeux l'amena à voir son reflet dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Ses si rayonnants cheveux blond avaient semble t-il tournés au gris et deux fines oreilles, ou peut être mèche très dense ou dieu seul sait quoi avaient prisent place sur son crâne, lui donnant une allure de lapin.

Deux mois plus tôt, le vieil Hokage avait décidé de confier le jeune orphelin démon à un tuteur. Dans quatre mois aura lieu la rentrée scolaire et Naruto n'avait été, par faute de volontaires, que très peu éduqué.

Son niveau avait été même scandalisant pour ainsi dire ! Un niveau linguistique catastrophique, son écriture était littéralement incompréhensible tant pour la calligraphie que pour l'orthographe, la grammaire,son manque de vocabulaire et évidemment, la lecture va de paire.. Un analphabétisme quasi complet.

Sa remise à niveau avait prise deux mois avec sa tutrice, l'Anbu de deuxième division, Koneko. Il ne maîtrisait pas parfaitement la langue mais est bien au dessus du niveau moyen de son âge. Il était désormais capable d'écrire correctement avec une calligraphie soignée et un minimum de faute à peu près n'importe quel niveau d'écriture quelque que soit le sujet et lisait désormais de manière fluide bien qu'il ait encore quelques progrès à faire. Mais en soit, combler un tel retard aussi vite était déjà prodigieux pour n'importe qui.

Il y avait deux raisons à cela. Koneko était une formatrice aguerrie et très sévère, tant pour les arts ninjas que pour matières basiques, il paraît normal que des progrès significatifs soient présents mais il se trouve également que Naruto possède un quotient intellectuel de pas moins de cent trente quatre points.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, le quotient intellectuel ne se rapporte pas à une quelconque forme d'intelligence, il est une représentation chiffrée de vos capacités cérébrales, comme la mémoire, la vitesse d'apprentissage, la capacité à résoudre un quelconque problème compliqué ou non... Ce genre de choses bien utiles. D'où l'origine de ses progrès.

Koneko a eu beaucoup de mal au début à approcher Naruto. Selon ses observations, la seule chose qui, moralement, pouvais encore signifier qu'il n'était pas en état de dépression était la profonde haine qui habitait son cœur et qu'il semblait cultiver de jours en jours.

Lorsqu'elle était venue sonner à la porte de chez lui, enfin porte... Plutôt barricade de bois qui bouchait l'entrée de son appartement, dans une brèche creusée dans le bois de son rempart, seul un œil fatigué, rougi et cerné avait été sa réponse. Elle avait parlé pendant dix minutes en monologue, sans aucunes réponses à ses demandes et questions, pour finalement repartir faire son rapport à l'Hokage. Cela avait duré quatre jours comme ça, ces petites visites aller – retour et ce n'est qu'à l'aube du cinquième qu'elle avait trouvée la barricade à demi retirée sans petit œil derrière. À son grand soulagement.

Elle avait rapidement détaillé l'intérieur. _Sale et froid_ étaient des mots qui lui étaient venu à l'esprit. Il n'y avait aucunes décorations, aucuns radiateurs, aucuns objets superflus c'était le _strict minimum._ L'espace même de ces quatre pièces était sale et ses murs en mauvais état, bien loin de ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de vivable.

Depuis quatre jours, l'Uzumaki réfléchissait. Au début, il avait été encore plus en colère à l'idée que le conseil lui avait collé un espion sur le dos. Mais il avait, à force d'écouter les dires de l'anbu, discerné que malgré le fait qu'elle soit une espion, elle pourrait lui apporter énormément. Il ne l'aimait pas mais il avait besoin d'elle.

Il mangeait un bol de Shiriaru, des céréales à base de sucre et de riz plutôt fades mais pas mauvaise et _surtout_ dans ses piètres moyens. Il fut quelque peu surpris lorsque il vit Koneko passer la porte de la salle à manger, mais il continua à manger. Glurp ..

Ainsi cela faisait une semaine que Naruto lisait toutes sortes d'ouvrages qu'il allait chercher à la bibliothèque du village. La vieille femme qui vivait étant moins ignorante que le reste des habitants ne se fourvoyait pas sur la condition réelle du Jinchuuriki. Elle ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, mais elle avait pitié de lui, et donc ne l'embêtait pas.

Un soir, alors que le lit de Koneko n'avait pas été installé et qu'elle en eu ras le bol de dormir sur le canapé, elle monta dans la chambre de Naruto qui dormait déjà, et puisqu'il avait un lit suffisamment grand pour deux, se mit en sous vêtements et se coucha dans son lit, derrière lui. Mais alors qu'elle allait éteindre la lampe de chevet du côté de Naruto, elle vit quelque chose réagir à son mouvement dans sa chevelure blanche. Intriguée, elle tira cette _chose_ vers le haut et vit avec étonnement une excroissance aussi blanche que ses cheveux, parfaitement camouflée en leurs sein. _C'est une.. Oreille de lapin ?!_ Dès lors que la surprise fut digérée, elle fondit soudainement dans un fou rire incontrôlable, largement plus amusé qu'effrayée par sa particularité. Elle eu tôt fait de réveiller l'Uzumaki qui vit avec incrédulité Koneko se rouler par terre en _sous vêtements_ dans _sa_ chambre.

 _«_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous nue dans ma chambre à te rouler par terre comme une truie bordel de merde !? »

« Tu.. Tu as.. Putain j'y arrive pas, c-c'est si drôle ! » Expliqua t-elle, prise entre deux éclats de rire qui l'empêchait de parler.

« Explique-toi, merde ! »

« Mon petit lapinou. »

Ce surnom débile accentua encore plus son fou rire. Naruto ne percuta pas dans un premier temps jusqu'à ce que la réalisation le frappe, il se figea et balbutia quelques mots.

« C-Ce.. Ce n'est p-pas ce.. »

« Relax, beaucoup de familles ninja possède des particularités de ce genre, la tienne est juste un peu.. curieuse. Mon petit lapinou » Déclara Koneko, un sourire mesquin pendu aux lèvres. « _Va falloir faire des recherches.. Il n'y a pas de traces énergétiques du Kyubi et ça ne lui ressemble pas. Cela ne peu qu'être un trait héréditaire. »_

Aujourd'hui il avait emprunté trois livres. Le premier était un ouvrage de fiction

nommé Fenikkusu, un roman racontant l'histoire d'un démon de renommé qui s'est exilé sur terre suite à une trahison de ses compères. Il adorait son auteur et attendrait sûrement avec impatience le tome 2.

Le deuxième était un livre de légende. Il n'avait pas été consulté depuis fort longtemps, assez pour que plus personne ne s'en souvienne. Il raconte l'histoire d'un certain Rikudô-Sennin. Parait-il, le premier humain à avoir utilisé le chakra et le créateur du Ninshuu, ancêtre du Ninjutsu. Ce n'était qu'une fable, bien entendu.

Le livre se nommait _Fable du commencement_ , Une adaptation d'un certain Masashi Kishimoto. L'auteur du livre original étant écrit dans une langue in- traductible, il avait été laissé dans sa langue d'origine sur la troisième de couverture.

Le deuxième était un livre Ninja sur le chakra classé rang **E** , le plus faible. Consultable par n'importe quel citoyen, Ninja ou non.

Les techniques Ninjas étaient classées par Rangs et en fonction de ce rang, les différentes personnes avaient le droit ou non de consulter les rouleaux de ces techniques, le rang **E** était le niveau qui régissait les bases Ninjas. Comme le lancer de shuriken, la maîtrise du Chakra, les différentes techniques de déplacement Ninja et les informations basiques. Chaque parchemins ou écrits de rang **E** était consultable pour n'importe quel personne, y comprit ceux ne faisant parti d'un corps d'armée.

Le rang **D,** quand à lui, concernait les différentes techniques et informations académiques, non consultable pour des civils mais consultables à partir du rang d'aspirant Genin, regroupant grosso modo les techniques du _Bunshin no Jutsu,_ du _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ , du _Henge no Jutsu_ et parfois quelques rares techniques de marche sur les murs dans les rouleaux trop vieux pour être aux normes pour les chanceux.

Le rang **C** , consultable dès l'obtention du diplôme de Genin, traitait de la dissimulation du Chakra, de la marche murale, de la marche sur l'eau, des différentes techniques d'assassinat, de l'initiation à l'affinité élémentaire, parfois de quelques faibles techniques Ninjas offensives, élémentaires ou non.

Les rangs **B** et **A** , pour les Chunins au minimum, regroupait de larges domaines, du simple clonage élémentaire, passant par des standards aux puissantes techniques, souvent communes, à des informations confidentielles.

Les rangs **S** , n'étaient pour la grande majorité, jamais consignées dans des parchemins. Considérées comme des cartes maîtresses et le fruit d'un travail ancestral acharné. Elles se transmettaient de maître à élève.

Et pour finir, la classe **X**. Autrement dit les Kinjustsu. Cette classe était particulière, un jutsu pouvait parfaitement être interdit sans pour autant être outrageusement puissant. C'était généralement le cas de Jutsu qui affectait l'utilisateur d'une façon suffisamment négative, le _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ par exemple nécessitait de littéralement fractionner son Chakra, Jutsu de rang **B** mais interdit, il rentrait dans la classe **XB**.

Il avait décidé de s'y initier, par intérêt, ça l'intéressait beaucoup de connaître tout les secrets de cette force qui régissait le monde Shinobi. Et puis si _Madame_ n'était pas contente.. Et bien qu'elle aille voir ailleurs, il ne demandait que ça de toute façon !

Il y avait une heure que Naruto s'exécutait. Le livre indiquait, se placer en position du Lotus, fermer les yeux et former le signe du bélier avec ses mains.

 _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire_ pensait-il. Des explications aussi vagues étaient si dures à exploiter que s'en était décourageant.

Après deux heures d'essais intensifs et un énième soupire de frustration, il entendit le son d'un roulis de poignée significatif d'une personne ouvrant une porte et quelques secondes plus tard, se retrouva dans la même salle que sa tutrice, Koneko.

Accompagnée de son air las et fatigué, elle se dirigea vers une table basse disposée devant le canapé et derrière la télé, flambant neuve. Une semaine après l'adoption du garçon, Koneko avait fait rénové pratiquement la totalité de l'immobilier, de la simple chaise jusqu'au lit en passant par les sièges et les armoires. Les toilettes avait été remplacés et la douche rénovée. Elle fit également des concessions pour de l'électroménager moderne, lave vaisselle, lave linge, micro-ondes.. Même une télé 4K avait été achetée ! C'était littéralement un changement de classe sociale. Le tout gracieusement payé par le trésor public, c'était une « mission » après tout..

Elle défit le nœud qui maintenait son masque Anbu incorporant une tête de chat, dissipant le sceau à Genjutsu traditionnel de l'anbu et le posa sur la table de verre, dévoilant une chevelure de myrtille raide, coiffée en une haute queue de cheval, se terminant entre ses deux omoplates , épargnant néanmoins deux épaisses mèches encadrant son visage jusqu'aux épaules. Elle avait un visage fin, une peau assez mate, lèvres retroussées et de beaux yeux jaunes ternes, le début de vingtaine probablement. Elle semblait tout droit sortir d'un mannequinat de Kaminari no Kuni.

Ses yeux canaris glissèrent sur le manuel posé juste à coté de son masque, fronça les sourcils avant de le prendre dans ses mains pour mieux le lire.

 _Qui est l'imbécile qui écrit des conneries pareilles..._

« C'est pas en lisant une merde pareille que tu y arriveras. Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu la rentrée académique ? »

« De quoi je me mêle.. » grommela Naruto, se levant pour sortir s'entraîner dans sa chambre.

« Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? » Questionna Koneko, un sourire mesquin collé aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants de malice en apparaissant devant la porte.

Un regard glacial acéré fut sa seule réponse, elle le soutint une trentaine de secondes sans sourciller avant qu'il ne détourne la tête et fonde dans un soupir.

Elle esquissa un rictus satisfait.

« Bien, puisque tu veux commencer à t'entraîner aux Arts Ninjas, il serait inutile de te faire attendre l'académie maintenant que tu sais comment faire. Je serais ton sens.. » Sa phrase fut coupée par un juron. « Et on ne discute pas ! »

« Putain t'es chiante... »

 _« … Uchiha Sasuke, Uttatane Renji, Uzumaki Naruto et Yamanaka Ino. Vous serez sous la tutelle du Chunin professeur Iruka Umino. »_

 _« Merci Hokage-sama, que ceux qui ont été appelés me suivent. »_

Un peu plus tôt, l'appel avait été fait à l'intérieur du bâtiment, dans le Hall de l'académie à l'écart des parents qui étaient restés à la grille d'entrée. Le déplacement se fit sans un mot, puis, lorsque ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la classe, le Chunin prit la parole.

« Bien, je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique et vous vous installerez conformément à l'ordre des places. Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chôji... »

Naruto détailla rapidement ses futurs camarades de classe, il y avait d'un côté les civils, reconnaissables par leur apparence soignée, leur attitude nerveuse, cherchant leurs amis d'enfance de l'œil et par leur vide total de pression spirituelle. De l'autre côté les enfants de familles shinobi et les enfants de clans, de leurs postures droites et nobles, leur assurance et les traits familliaux qui vont avec.

« … Naruto Uzumaki et Ino Yamanaka. »

Sans un regard l'un envers l'autre, ils s'installèrent aux fond de la classe du coté gauche, pour l'Uzumaki vers la fenêtre et, pour la Yamanaka, vers la rangée centrale et le reste de la classe.

« Bien, je me présente, Umino Iruka, votre professeur pour cette première année à l'académie Ninja. Aujourd'hui nous allons nous présenter mutuellement à la classe, je vais vous parler du programme de cette année et nous finirons par un petit test d'aptitudes au combat et au lancé de shurikens. Des questions ? »

Le mutisme général lui apporta sa réponse. « Bien, je vais vous appeler un par un et vous vous présenterez devant le tableau. Aburame Sh... »

Mais Naruto n'écoutait déjà plus, il s'était attendu à mieux, tout de même.. Cependant quelques de ses « camarades » de classe avaient attirés sont attention et il prêta oreille à leur présentation.

Au tableau prit place un jeune garçon de taille moyenne, un visage fin et les yeux noirs avec une expression impassible. Le menton scindé en deux, Il n'était pas particulièrement attirant outre mesure sans être repoussant pour autant. Il portait un manteau noir à capuche fermé, des tennis grises de marque nota t-il, et un pantalon marron.

« Je m'appelle Daisuke Shimura et je veux devenir Ninja, il n'y a rien à ajouter. » Déclara t-il avant de rejoindre sa place, avant dernière rangée, quatrième place au milieu.

Le détachement et la froideur de ses mots marqua l'assistance, Shimura était un mot qui lui disait quelque chose mais sans plus. Il passa outre et écouta la prochaine élève. Elle était brune avec de long cheveux détachés, un visage un peu rond et des yeux noirs, richement vêtue.

« J'appelle Oshikko Mitokado et j'aime le caviard Beluga*, l'argent, l'avenue Ginza* et quelques personnes. Mes objectifs et rêves ne vous regardent pas. »

Avec ses habits exhausifs et leurs qualités, son discours et son attitude il en était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était une future pute de luxe, une _mondaine._ Malgré le fait que certaines personnes plutôt pathétique lui lorgnait déjà dessus, à son plus grand désarroi d'ailleurs. On la voyait déjà comme une future populaire, ce qui le fit doucement rire.

Une deuxième catin en puissance prit le relais selon lui. Une fille athlétique, pas nécessairement belle, qui mettait son corps en valeur. Elle avait des cheveux châtains tirants vers le blond, des yeux verts et un visage _très_ fin et des dents parfaites sous son sourire charmant.

« Je m'appelle Maya Senju, j'aime la forêt de Konoha, les beaux garçons, mon clan et je veux faire honneur au clan Senju en devenant un Kunoichi de renommée. »

 _Une Catin de renommée ouai.._

Vint le tour tant attendu de sûrement une des filles les plus populaires de Konoha et qui sera également celle de l'académie. Elle avait les yeux bleus, un visage fin et harmonieux, des cheveux blonds coiffés mais peu ordonnés et portait un yutaka blanc cassé. _Elle lui ressemblait énormément_.. _Du moins avant sa transformation_ se dit – il. Il était plutôt intrigué mais relaya ses interrogation à plus tard.

« Je suis Eyra Namikaze, j'aime Konoha et les ramens, je veux faire honneur à mon nom, je serais Hokage. »

Aussitôt une vague de murmures qui commençait déjà à l'agacer fit son apparition partout dans la classe. Eyra Namikaze était une _Princesse_ de Konoha , de part son statut de fille du défunt Hokage quatrième du nom. L'avoir dans sa classe était une source inévitable de potins en tout genre. Peu de temps après vint son tour. Perdu dans ses pensés, cela le fit tressaillir quelque peu mais allait rapidement au tableau.

« Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, je hais votre monde, les Shinobi et je les détruirais tous. »

Il avait dit cette phrase exprès pour être le centre du brouha général qui allait suivre mais également pour contredire la _princesse_ de Konoha, qui, il en était sûr, le détesterait au plus haut point. Quoi de mieux pour quelqu'un qui veut anéantir Konoha que de se foutre ouvertement de la gueule d'une de leur figure les plus adulés ?

Si les discussions qui avaient suivies le discours d'Eyra était impressionnantes par rapport aux autres, celles de Naruto furent tout simplement un brouha cacophonien sans précédents au sein de la classe. Son discours provoqua l'incrédulité générale et les discussions allaient de bon train. _« C'est une blague ? » « le démon.. » « Pour qui il se prend ce.. » « Galère.. » « Quel abruti »« ... »_ Les commentaires fusaient et la liste était longue.

Eyra avait écarquillée les yeux suite à son discours. Elle avait ouït dire plusieurs rumeurs sur le démon de Konoha mais tout ce qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir en face d'elle était un imbécile qui s'était fait remarqué comme personne ne l'aurait fait à sa place. Elle lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre.

Si Naruto avait apprécié au plus haut point l'effet de son discours sur l'assistance, ce n'était absolument pas le cas de l'Umino. Qui se retenait de perdre son calme devant la situation... Un élève, plus précisément _le démon_ , venait de clamer haut et fort qu'il haïssait Konoha et que son seul but était de la faire tomber ainsi, il avait bien évidemment perçut l'amusement de l'ironie dans sa voix et ne le prit pas au sérieux mais juste comme un trouble fête.

« UZUMAKI ! Tu prend deux heures illico pour outrage aux bonnes mœurs et aux ancêtres du village, c'est indigne d'un aspirant Ninja que de proférer de tels parjures ! » S'époumona Iruka, dans sa fureur. « Prend ces feuilles et tu copie ça pendant deux heures. Va dans le couloir ! Que ça te serve de leçon imbécile. »

« _Héhé tout est dans la poche »_

Naruto jubilait. Il n'aurait pas à écouter ses explications barbantes et n'aurait qu'à ne rien copier et attendre deux heures pour aller taper de l'aspirant ninja pendant le test.

« j'appelle Naruto Uzumaki pour le test du lancé de shurikens. »

Le test des aspirants n'avait aucune utilité juridique. Il servait plutôt, si l'enseignant jugeait cela nécessaire, à avoir un avant goût des forces, des faiblesses, et des inégalités de manière générale dans ses élèves. Il se composait simplement d'un test préliminaire de lancer de Shurikens et d'un combat amical entre élèves.

Naruto s'avança et se positionna à la plus longue distance à la cible possible, en sommes, douze mètres. Il prit six shurikens, ferma les yeux et huma l'air ambiant. _Les shurikens sont plutôt légers, le vent est d'une vingtaine de kilomètres par heure à peu près.._ Il rouvrit les yeux, se concentra et attendit.

Les élèves civils commençaient à s'impatienter. Le bouffon de la classe les faisaient attendre, pourquoi toucherait il ses cibles de toute façon?

Pour enfants de clans, c'était un peu différent. Étant en ce qui attrait aux arts ninjas, ils n'avaient pas aussi tôt fait de juger l'Uzumaki dans ce qu'il faisait mais restaient dubitatifs.

Le vent se fit plus puissant, _40 kilomètres/heure._ D'un coup, il lança ses shurikens comme des fusées, légèrement décalés par rapport au centre de la cible, ils fendirent l'air dans un sifflement avant à leurs tour de fendre deux cibles au centre et trois sur le deuxième cercle sous les yeux plus ou moins surpris de ses camarades de classe et du professeur, qui se reprit rapidement.

« Deux dans le centre et trois sur le deuxième cercle.. Bien ça te fait neuf sur dix. »

Neufs sur dix était un résultat qui le plaçait dans le top dix de la classe très facilement. Avec six points et demi se plaçait Inuzuka Kiba en dixème place, avec sept points se plaçait Aburame Shino en neuvième place, avec sept points et demi se plaçait Hyuuga Hinata et Yamanaka Ino en septième et huitième places, avec huit points se démarquèrent Maya Senju et Oshikko Mitokado pour la sixième et cinquième place, avec huit points et demi se plaçait Renji Uttatane, Huit points soixante quinze se plaçait Daisuke Shimura en quatrième place, avec neuf points et demi Sasuke Uchiha et l'Uzumaki en troisième et deuxième places, et pour finir Eyra Namikaze avec un score de neuf points trente cinq en haut du podium.

Après d'autres discussions, Iruka appela ensuite les élèves un par un pour le test d'aptitudes physique au combat.

 _C'est pathétique_.

Naruto trouvait le niveau consternant, bon évidemment il ne s'était pas attendu à un combat de maîtres, mais quand même.. Deux filles se tiraient les cheveux en hurlant par terre. C'était dire le niveau..

Lorsque son tour vînt, ce fut Sasuke Uchiha qui fut désigné comme étant son adversaire. Ils prirent place au centre de la cour, comme les élèves précédents et ceux qui leurs succéderaient. Immédiatement, la dissipation installée par le spectacle accablant qui avait précédé disparut et le silence et l'attention revinrent.

« Hajime ! »

L'Uchiha s'élança en premier, entamant une course rapide conclue par un efficace coup de pied circulaire. Naruto ne tarda pas et se baissa vivement pour l'éviter, s'en suivi alors un échange de coups contrôlés, d'un niveau respectable, pendant quelques minutes. Leurs concentrations étaient optimales afin d'éviter le maximum de fautes et ce fut une tentative de fauchage circulaire du pied gauche de Naruto qui conclut le combat par la victoire de Sasuke, Par cette ouverture après une rapide esquive, il avait conclut le combat sur un direct du droit sur sa poitrine, il était l'Uchiha quand même.. !

Bien que déçut, Naruto n'était pas étonné. Les clans donnaient une éducation au combat bien avant la rentrée à l'académie contrairement aux autres familles, ce n'était donc pas réellement étonnant pour lui qu'il ait perdu au vu de la rapide et rudimentaire formation au taijutsu que lui avait fait endurer Koneko.

En revanche, ce qui était étonnant pour la plupart des personnes présentes fut que l'Uchiha lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever avec un micro-sourire. Rapidement reflété sur le visage de son camarade avant qu'il ne lui prenne la main en fermant les yeux. L'Uchiha prit la parole.

« T'es pas mauvais pour un perdant, Baka. »

« Peuh. Avoue quand même que t'as eu du mal, Teme. »

« Hn. »

Plusieurs choses avaient résultés de ce combat. Une note très positive à chacun des deux pour l'Umino, les expressions abasourdies, admiratives ou méprisantes pour les élèves..

Eyra avait regardé ce combat avec attention. Bien qu'elle n'aimait pas celui qui avait osé la défier un peu plus tôt, elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle ne devait le sous-estimer. Il était très talentueux, tout comme son ex-adversaire. Et ce combat ne fit que renforcer son opinion.

« J'appelle pour ce dernier combat, Namikaze Eyra et Shimura Daisuke ! »

Sous l'œil ravi de l'instructeur et des élèves à l'idée de voir la princesse de Konoha en action, la Namikaze prit place, avec son air supérieur avant de toiser son adversaire qui la regardait attentivement des ses yeux calculateurs, semblant chercher la moindre des choses sur son adversaire qui lui permettrait d'en venir à bout.

« Hajime ! »

Ils s'élancèrent d'un même temps et Daisuke fit mouche avec un coup de pied frontal, contre la semelle. L'attaque n'était pas vraiment douloureuse mais te renvoyait toute l'énergie cinétique accumulée avec la vitesse directement dans le ventre, ce qui était très désagréable, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Eyra.

Étrangement, un fou rire sembla prendre une seul personne. L'Uzumaki avait adoré ce _magnifique_ coup à l'encontre de la Princesse de Konoha et fut d'autant plus émerveillé lorsqu'une expression de rage prit place sur le visage de la princesse.

La Namikaze se releva et regarda l'inconscient qui avait osé lui faire ce coup bas la regarder avec son sourire moqueur. « Tu regretteras ça amèrement, Shimura. ». Daisuke se mit à ricaner et repartit à la charge, rapidement suivit de la Princesse et commencèrent un virulent échange de coup, Eyra gagnait du terrain mue par sa rage de vaincre, elle finit par acculer Daisuke sur ses derniers appuis. D'un coup de pied dans le genoux gauche, elle le mit a genoux et le poussa au sol à l'aide de la semelle de ce même pied. Un pied sur sa gorge, elle toisait son adversaire avec arrogance et satisfaction de sa première victoire au combat.

« Namikaze-hime le combat est terminé, relâchez-le je vous prie. »

Eyra extirpa son pied la gorge de son ex opposant et aussi il fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux, ce qui arracha un sourire moqueur à la jeune blonde qui regagnait déjà son rang, rapidement suivie du Shimura sous les regards admiratifs de l'assistance.

L'Umino regarda hâtivement sa montre avant de déclarer que cette journée de cours était terminée et que leurs parents les attendaient sûrement déjà devant la grille.

Le treize octobre de l'année dernière fut une journée des plus marquantes pour l'histoire du pays du feu.

La funeste nuit qui lui avait précédé avait été sujette à l'attentat interne le plus meurtrier de l'histoire du Pays en sa capitale militaire, l'emblématique village de Konoha no Satô.

Cette nuit là, Konoha avait vue le meurtre de pas moins de six cent personnes en la noble et renommée famille des Uchiha. Qu'ils soient enfants, adultes, filles ou garçons, grand-parents ou nouveau nés, tous avaient été exécutés à l'exception de deux personnes par l'un de leur plus éminent membre, le tristement célèbre Uchiha Itachi.

Bien que la raison officielle fut que l' Uchiha souhaitait prouver sa puissance à tous, les spéculations étaient nombreuses et la polémique des plus vigoureuse.

Uchiha Sasuke, rescapé de la tragédie est également le frère cadet du meurtrier. Malgré le fait que sa sœur jumelle, Saya Uchiha, ai également survécu, il se referma sur lui même au point de ne vivre que pour se venger de sa figure fraternelle, ne vivant que par l'entraînement acharné dans le but de tuer celui qu'il juge comme être, le destructeur de sa vie.

Sa sœur elle, l'avait vécue différemment mais pas moins sombrement. Elle était passée d'une fille ouverte, gentille et fréquentable à une fille dépressive et pleurnicharde, faible et peu sûr d'elle. Ne s'attirant par la même occasion que du mépris de son frère.

Seule une personne conservait réellement des liens avec le jeune Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki avait su que la seule chose que désirait Sasuke était une vengeance, tout comme lui. Ce n'était pas réellement des amis. Ils ne riaient pas ensemble ni ne s'amusaient comme lors d'une vrai amitié mais partageaient leurs temps, s'entraînaient ensemble et parfois, se partageaient leurs savoirs. Sasuke en voulait à Itachi et Naruto à Konoha, et même si le but de l'un allait à l'encontre de la vocation professionnelle qu'ils avaient choisis, il ne savait que trop ce qu'était le désir de vengeance et ferrait ce qu'il pourrait pour l'y aider.

Cette année était particulièrement prometteuse pour la puissance militaire du village du Feu. Les héritiers de la totalité des clans y habitant allait entrer dans les forces armées et surtout, la fille du légendaire Hokage quatrième du nom, Namikaze Eyra faisait partie de la promotion, le village n'en serait que plus craint et l'avenir des plus assuré.

Officiellement, la résurrection du Kyuubi avait eu un parcours des plus pathétique. Son attitude était aussi irascible qu'imbuvable, le nouveau record académique de punitions et réputé d'un si bas niveau qu'il en était la risée de tout l'établissement. Officieusement l'Uzumaki n'avait pas chômé pendant ces trois années. Il avait rapidement compris que _chaque_ efforts qu'il ferrait pour faire reconnaître son niveau seraient vain puisqu'à l'exception de son professeur principal, chaque enseignants avaient trouvé quelque chose pour le faire échouer intentionnellement à chacune de leurs épreuves. Pour certains, cela passait par le don de matériel usagé ainsi, les résultats attendus ne pouvaient être obtenus, pour d'autres cela allait carrément à un apprentissage tisé de mensonges et d'impasses ! Ses livres étaient illisibles, incomplets, dépassés ou même parfois falsifiés. On lui apprenait des gardes totalement fausses, un Taïjutsu illogique et inutile.

Il avait arrêté de suivre les cours, séchait beaucoup, rendait copie blanche.. Il en avait parlé à sa tutrice peu de temps après la rentrée et depuis il suit ses cours personnels. Ainsi, ce que les professeurs de matières civiles refusaient de lui apprendre lui était restitué et même plus, son niveau n'était pas en reste. Comme il lisait beaucoup, L'anbu lui avait proscrit les cours d'histoire, de géographie et de langue. Ne se concentrant que sur les cours de géopolitique, d'anatomie, d'éducation sociale, de mathématiques et les arts Ninja.

Grâce à elle, il était passé de clochard à érudit et d'ignorant à cultivé. Fort d'un intellect nouveau, son apprentissage tenu du génie. A l'exception du Bunshin no Jutsu, Il maîtrisait chaque techniques académiques, était doué d'une logique combative, établissant des stratégies réfléchies, son Taïjutsu avait subi une révision du tout au tout, de pseudo Krav Maga des rues, il se battait désormait avec des coups efficaces, ordonnés, contrôlés et avait réussi à dompter un minimum son incommensurable réserve énergétique.

Sa socialisation à l'académie était totalement désastreuse. Les parents des autres enfants leurs avaient inculpé un tel mépris pour sa personne qu'à un moment donné, l'Uchiha mis à part, pratiquement tous lui avait cherché des emmerdes, rapportant des fautes qu'il n'avait jamais faites, pour les plus valeureux, avaient tenté de le bizuter. Au début, nombre étaient les personnes qui avait été impressionnées par son talent et ses capacités prouvée pendant le test préliminaire puis, au fil des jours, de ses notes sabotées et du manque de démonstrations de son talent, les gens avaient peu à peu oubliés cette vision du Naruto pouvant tenir tête sans trop de difficultés à l'Uchiha, qui visait les cibles, Shuriken au cœur, qui se situait dans le top trois des meilleurs aspirant de sa génération à Konoha.

Parmi ses plus virulents détracteurs se trouvaient notamment cette jeune imbécile aux cheveux roses, Haruno Sakura. Avec sa tête de boutade et son front mural, elle était une admiratrice incontestée des deux têtes de l'académie, la Namikaze et l'Uchiha. Et comme toute bonne fan de ce dernier, elle ne supportait aucunement le fait que le seul ami de l'Uchiha soit ce Baka de Naruto. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait humiliée pour son impertinence de civile, ses outrageantes prises d'initiatives pour le séparer de l'Uchiha ou simplement son immaturité.

Kiba Inuzuka était une gênant plaie également. Des cheveux désorganisés, un narcissisme paradoxalement couplé d'un complexe d'inattention, c'était un braillard. Il avait toujours eu besoin d'être le centre de l'attention générale, que les gens l'aiment, d'être le plus fort. Naruto haïssait au plus haut point ces personnes qui se servaient souvent des autres et de leurs malheurs pour se faire remarquées. Qui contrastaient d'une gentillesse hypocrite à une méchanceté d'humiliation pour se faire admirer des autres. Il y a longtemps qu'il s'était juré de supprimer ces personnes là du monde après sa revanche contre Konoha.

Senju Kaname était une fille très intelligente. Si au début elle avait nourrit de l'aversion pour le cancre platine, elle avait très rapidement vue au travers des lignes, sur les terrains d'entraînement après les cours lorsque l'Uzumaki s'y trouvait qu'il était très loin de sa prétendue nullité et qu'effectivement, les résultats de son premier jour n'avaient pas étés dus à la chance. Elle s'était toujours gardée de le discriminer et il lui en était « relativement » reconnaissant.

La Konoha no Hime s'était toujours considérée comme une fille supérieure aux autres. Son sang, son rang faisant d'elle un être à part, qui ne pouvait décemment se mêler aux autres du tiers état. Elle était une princesse, de sang royal, les nobles, les bourgeois du pays du feu tout entier la courtisaient et les les sujets du roi dans tout le pays du feu clamaient son hégémonie. Dans l'académie c'était une figure de perfection aussi populaire et inatteignable que le soleil.

Lorsqu'il était rentré le premier jour après l'académie, il avait parlé à Yoruichi de ses camarades de classes. Il lui avait donc parlé de cette Oshikko Mitokado, Uttatane Renji et de Shimura Daisuke. Ils étaient en réalité l'arrière descendance des conseillers du village et depuis qu'il le savait, les haïssaient presque plus que Eyra Namikaze elle même. Les conseillers étaient parmi les plus perfides êtres de ce village, il avait lut dans les livres d'histoire extra académiques qu'ils avaient orchestré de multiples massacres et trahison à travers l'histoire, notamment le génocide de villages civils dans le pays de la pluie pendant la seconde Ninken Taisen, de plusieurs petits villages dans le pays de la cascade en temps de pays, de multiples d'abandons de leurs alliés en période de guerre et j'en passe et des meilleures. Une racine pourrie à arracher de ce monde à n'en pas douter.

Un soir, le jeune aspirant avait eu une réflexion, puis une discussion avec la concernée. Ainsi avait il appris la véritable identité de Koneko.

Koneko lui avait expliqué que son travail, l'anbu était être un ninja de l'ombre au service de la feuille. Une fonction indépendante. Un genin si il en a la volonté et le potentiel peut parfaitement être affilié à l'anbu.

Elle avait expliqué que les Anbu, à partir du moment ou ils entraient en fonction, revêtaient un masque blanc sur lequel était gravé un animal donné. Que chaque membres se devaient de conserver leurs identités secrètes et qu'ils ne devait être en aucuns cas reconnaissables.

Elle lui avait alors expliqué que son véritable nom, à cette créature irréelle aux cheveux mauves et à la peau matte était Shihôin Yoruichi. Auparavant membre des services spéciaux de l'empire de Kaminari no Kuni, elle avait d'abord travaillée comme agent double pour le compte de Kumo no Satô et de Konoha avant de trahir complètement son ancien pays. Elle avait ensuite rejoint les forces armée du Pays du Feu.

Avec l'accord du vieil homme, elle avait jugée plus qu'utile de dévoiler ces informations pour gagner la confiance de l'Uzumaki. Ce qui marchait plutôt bien d'ailleurs..

Comme dans deux ans se passerait l'examen académique, aujourd'hui elle lui apprendrait la technique du Bunshin Dabaikuha no Jutsu. Le Bunshin no Jutsu était une technique nécessaire à son apprentissage mais qui lui était inaccessible de part sa trop faible demande énergétique, il était simplement incapable de doser correctement une si petite goutte de chakra avec son sceau d'eau au vu de l'océan que lui possédait.

Ainsi le Bunshin Dabaikuha no Jutsu était une variante du Bunshin qui avait la propriété de créer un clone réel qui pouvait exploser si son créateur le désirait. Une technique très utilisée à la portée du premier venu, mais très utile.

Quand on parle du loup.. Il vient à l'instant de rentrer de l'académie.

Il avait eu une longue et pénible journée, ignorer le constant ramassis de conneries qui tentaient de s'introduire dans son esprit était épuisant. Surtout avec des camarades de classes aussi énergiques que stupides.

Il passa la porte qui avait été depuis longtemps remplacée, traversa les pièces jusqu'au canapé ou il s'y affala comme si son poids avait soudainement été décuplé, et ferma les yeux avec l'intention de s'endormir.

« T'endors pas trop vite, mon entraînement viens juste après. »

La déclaration de la Shihôin le réveilla dans une expression horrifiée.

« Pitié non ! Je suis fatigué, si tu savais qu'elle journée pourrie j'ai passé ! » S'écria t-il en bondissant de son sofa.

« Tu vois t'as encore de l'énergie. Et puis aujourd'hui, t'apprend une technique. » Dit avec un fin sourire, la mauve.

« Une technique ? »

« Oui. Après demain à lieu l'examen genin et tu ne maîtrise toujours pas la technique du Bunshin no Jutsu comme tu le sais, à cause de ta réserve de chakra. Mais par contre tu pourras faire un Dabaikuha Bunshin. C'est comme un Bunshin mais solide, bien réel et surtout, lorsque tu le voudra, tu pourras le faire exploser et pulvériser ce qui se trouve proche de lui. » Expliqua t-elle, satisfaite de l'avoir intéressé et motivé.

Une nouvelle technique ? Cela pouvait s'avérer très utile. Au vu de la difficulté que les aspirants ont pour s'en procurer, prendre une telle avance sur ses camarades était extrêmement important lorsque l'on le pouvait, pour moi c'était surtout un moyen de mener ma vengeance à bien. Décidément la soirée allait être intéressante.

« Hm et c'est quoi comme explosion ? » Demandais-je, une expression in-intéressée, faussement incertain de son efficacité.

« Cela dépend de la quantité de chakra et du temps passé depuis son invocation mais en moyenne, c'est un peu plus puissant qu'un parchemin explosif. » Expliqua calmement ma professeur.

Là, je ne put jouer la carte hypocrite du pas-convaincu. J'étais tout simplement tellement content de la situation que ma précédente fatigue s'était vaporisée comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

« Bon alors on fait comment ? » Demandais-je, avec un sourire confiant.

« Suis moi, on va dehors. »

Après avoir passer la porte arrière de l'appartement, on se rendit dans la cour, derrière le lotissement. Elle était banale, une quinzaine de mètres-carré, des buissons taillés à la française, des pots de fleurs par-ci par-là, l'herbe verte et les trèfles tondus.

« Pour exécuter la technique du clone explosif, il te suffit de faire le mudra du coq et de séparer son Chakra en deux parties distinctes, selon la quantité de chakra qui tu y met, le clone restera plus ou moins longtemps et l'explosion sera plus ou moins puissante. Lorsque sera fait, tu te concentre sur ton clone et tu fais le mudra du tigre pour le faire exploser. » Expliqua l'anbu. « Compris ? »

« Évidemment, pour qui tu me prend ? Je suis pas une huître. » Répliquais-je, agacé. « Je mettrais combien de temps à la maîtriser ? »

« Psshht, c'est quoi cette façon de me parler ? Le respect aux aînés tu la mis où ? » Dit-elle irritée par mon attitude.

« Chez Jawad. »

« J'ABANDONNE. » Déclara t-elle de dépit en plaquant sa main contre son visage. « Bref, en moyenne, cela prend un peu plus d'une journée mais cela dépend de la personne évidemment. »

Après un rapide instant de réflexion, un sourire arrogant prit place sur mon visage.

« Je suis sûr que je te l'apprend en une heure ta vieille technique. »

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Yoruichi.

« Katsu. »

Le, désormais qualifié, clone de la mauve explosa dans un bang assourdissant, projetant le petit impertinent dans les pots de fleurs. Surpris ? Il l'avait réellement été. Honteux de s'être fait avoir aussi bêtement, il se releva sans réelles blessures, les vêtements un peu noircis par la rapide exposition et la terre présente dans les pots de fleurs en morceaux. Le corps et les cheveux terreux, il pesta de mécontentement en se relevant, et remarqua que la Shihoîn avait laissée place à un bout de papier. Il y lut.

 _Ça t'apprendras à dire des bêtises, je reviens dans une heure. Si tu maîtrise le Bunshin Dabaikuha d'ici là comme tu le prétend, je t'enseignerais une autre technique._

 _PS : Retourne la feuille._

Cette lettre l'emplit de détermination. Si il réussissait, il aurait une autre puissante technique à son arsenal et rêvait déjà de quoi pourrait il s'agir, un jutsu de téléportation ? Une technique de feu immense qui lui permettrait de mettre Konoha à feu et à sang ? Ou.. Non.. ! Peut être était-ce un jutsu qui lui permettrait de donner une queue de cochon à cette _Princesse des putes_ de Konoha ? Comme dans ce livre là.. Comment s'appelait t-il déjà ? Harry Pober ? Harry Poker ? Harry Pot-De-Fleurs ? Nan ça c'est son connard d'esprit qui se foutait de lui à cause de sa précédente humiliation dans le jardin.. Oh puis merde, c'était sans importance.

Il retourna la feuille comme indiqué sur l'autre côté par sa tutrice. En fait le mot avait été écrit sur un bout de parchemin arraché qui était lui même la méthode pour le Bunshin Dabaikuha.. Intéressant.

Il lut rapidement la feuille, fit le mudra du coq et fit son premier essais. Dans son ego il ne s'y était pas attendu mais c'était pathétique. Une masse difforme, en fluctuation massique, d'où la fumée s'en échappait prit place devant lui. Il n'avait pas essayé mais savait déjà que cette _chose_ serait à jamais incapable de produire la moindre explosion. Adieu clone géant qui, après un somptueux rire démoniaque, exploserait cette maudite ville dans une voluptueuse explosion.. Quelle tristesse.

Enfin bon.. Il n'allait pas être défait pour si peu n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas une vulgaire technique toute moisie qui-l'a-projeté-sans-ménagement-dans-les-pots-de-fleurs qui allait venir à bout de lui ! Inconcevable !

 _Non ! trente putains de minutes que j'essaie de maîtriser cette foutue technique et j'arrive toujours pas à faire exploser ce putain de clone comme cette putain a osée me le faire, c'est pas croyable !_

Le temps passait vite, très vite même. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau, il ne pouvait en aucuns cas échouer dans son engagement. Il avait trop à perdre.

Il était parvenu à créer sa première copie potable de lui même, ce qui lui fit extrêmement plaisir mais là n'était pas le tout, il fallait toujours la faire exploser cette copie.. Et ça ne marchait toujours pas ! A chaque fois qu'il scindait son chakra comme indiqué, le clone ne lui obéissait pas et restait planté là, comme un épouvantail.

Que faisait t-il de mal ? Comme expliqué sur la feuille, il scindait son chakra et le manifestait hors de lui par la consistance physique qu'était son clone. Alors où cela merdait t-il ?

Techniquement un clone consistant c'était quoi ? Pas mal de chakra pour le corps physique et... ?!

C'était ça la pièce manquante du puzzle ! Un clone est identique à toi. L'être physiquement ne suffit pas sinon tu as comme tout à l'heure un épouvantail dénuée de pensées, de logique et de bon sens. Il lui manque une âme, une mentalité. C'était une coquille vide, comment voulez vous en faire une explosion ?

Alors maintenant finissions notre putain de jutsu et vengeons nous de cette imbécile qui à osé s'en prendre au grand Naruto Uzumaki.

 _« Nimpô Bunshin Dabaikuha no Jutsu. »_

…

Passant la porte, elle revenait d'un repas entre amies organisé par son amie la jounin Anko Mitarashi. Même si cela n'avait duré qu'une heure, manger des dangos avec la Mitarashi était toujours très épuisant. C'était qu'elle en raffolait la mauve..

Enfin tout ce qu'elle désirait désormais, c'était s'affaler dans le canapé de son petit lapin, prendre une bière ou quelque chose comme ça et ne jamais se relever.

En parlant du lapin, il était toujours dehors ? Oooooh et si on allait lui donner une carotte ?

Elle fondit dans un fou rire à cette pensée, puis se dirigea vers le jardin.

Tout était prêt, il était camouflé sur le ventre derrière l'amas de pots de fleurs qu'il avait brisé un peu plus tôt. Son clone lui, était au centre du cratère créé par la jounin et lisait un livre. Cela ne pouvait échouer, pas maintenant.

Enfin ! La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer _cette salope de merde_ qui l'avait fait exploser un peu plus tôt, il allait lui faire payer au centuple avec son clone maxi-boosté-de-la-mort-qui-pue.

Elle se rapprochait nonchalamment du cratère, tout comme prévu et alla se _planter_ _comme la truie qu'elle est_ devant son clone.

« Bonsoir mon lapin » déclara t-elle, tout sourire.

« Bonsoir. » Répondis-je sobrement, le regard concentré sur mon livre.

« Alors cette technique ? » Demanda t-elle, les yeux moqueurs, se retenant de rire.

Et elle croyait vraiment que j'avais échoué en plus cette conne ! Décidément elle m'énervait de plus en plus, elle allait s'en mordre les doigts.

« Cette soirée ? » Répondis-je finalement, encore plus cynique qu'elle.

« Change pas de sujet. » Répliqua t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Dis moi, vu que je suis légalement sous ta responsabilité, si il arrive un accident par ma faute, ce n'est pas moi qui vais prendre n'est-ce pas ? »

Enfin un point positif à cette putain d'adoption de mes couilles !

« Pourquoi me demande tu ça ? » Demanda t-elle simplement, jusqu'à ce que la réalisation ne la frappe. « Non.. »

 _« Katsu. »_

Le temps sembla passer au ralentit, je voyais déjà mon clone s'illuminer, s'était magnifique ! Le visage de cette idiote se décomposait de micro-secondes en micro-secondes ! C'était jubilant !

Et se qu'il devait arriver arriva. Et une explosion bien plus puissante que celle de la mauve souffla littéralement le jardin, détruisit la façade de l'appartement voisin, envoya le dépôt de pot cassés partout autour de moi, disséminant immédiatement ma protection et mon camouflage. Je n'en avait que faire ! j'étais déjà debout et criait mon contentement.

« Prend ça dans ta gueule connasse ! » Hurlais-je, me pliant dans un fou rire de bonheur.

Soudain, une main prit place sur mon épaule. _Non.. Impossible.._ Même si je ne voulais absolument pas voir à qui elle appartenait, je tournas avec appréhension la tête dans un 90° que je ne me connaissait pas, des énormes yeux blanc et la grande ouverte de voir la Shihoîn indemne, me regarder avec son regard jaune assassin.

Elle pressa sa prise sur mon épaule, me faisant gémir de douleur et exerça une pression avec son bras pour me mettre au sol. Dans une humiliante position de soumission.

« Plus jamais.. De coup pareil.. Est ce que c'est clair abruti de lapin de merde ?! »

Je n'eus, heureusement pour moi, pas le temps de répondre. Une voisine si furieuse qu'elle ressemblait à un démon venait de sortir comme elle pouvait de sa façade effondrée et une escouade d'Anbu venait de pénétrer dans le jardin et d'autres étaient sur les toits, kunai sur la gorge. Faut dire qu'elle s'était faite entendre cette bombe humaine..

Il ne put, malgré lui et sa situation, empêcher un sourire de venir orner son visage terreux. Aujourd'hui il avait fait peur à Konoha, à tout Konoha à n'en pas douter avec une telle explosion. C'était un pas de plus vers sa vengeance, il le sentait, il s'approchait inexorablement de son but et un jour, il le savait, les détruiraient.

« Oui oui.. Très clair madame Shihoîn.. » Le sourire aux lèvres.

Caviard Beluga * : Caviard de luxe excessivement cher

Avenue Ginza * : Avenue marchande luxueuse au japon, réutilisée ici pour l'image.


End file.
